


Butterfly Kisses

by memoriesofrain



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Kieren is amused, Kieren's ridiculously long and beautiful lashes, M/M, Prompt Fic, Simon thinks Kieren is beautiful, Simon's kinda obsessed, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, but in an endearing way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon thought everything about Kieren was beautiful, but there was one thing about Kieren that always stood out to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by [imaginaryartist](http://imaginaryartist.tumblr.com/)

                Kieren was beautiful. Simon loved the way Kieren’s cheekbones looked like they were trying to cut through his cheeks. He loved Kieren’s long fingers that were able to create beauty, as if beauty could only create beauty. Kieren’s laugh was beautiful and the raspy quality to it always made Simon feel warm. Kieren walked beautifully, not in a classical sense because most thought his stubbly walk was awkward at best, but in the way it showed that Kieren was determined to move forward.

                Simon found beauty in the snarky sentences fired at him from Kieren’s mouth. His mouth, plushy and inviting and always chapping because Kieren wouldn’t stop licking his lips. Simon loved each strand of Kieren’s strawberry blonde hair. Kieren’s pasty and bruised flesh was beautiful and inviting and if Simon believed hard enough he could imagine the warmth of Kieren’s flesh beneath his fingers. Kieren also had the most beautiful eyes, piercing and haunting, and the white eyes with the pin-prick pupil scared most but welcomed Simon in.

                But what Simon thought was the most beautiful thing about Kieren was his eyelashes. They were ridiculously long and even Amy had mentioned being jealous of them at one point. Each eyelash was thick and fanned across his cheeks when he blinked. And when Simon woke up before Kieren, he wasn’t ashamed to admit he would take a few moments to just look at how Kieren’s eyelashes added a delicate quality to his face. He’d truly never known a more beautiful man, more beautiful person even.

                With all of Simon’s waxing about Kieren’s beauty he was bound to accidently say something about it to Kieren eventually. Which he did.

                “What?” Kieren asked, his voice cracking slightly.

                Simon hadn’t meant to mention his obsession with Kieren’s eyelashes, it just slipped out. He could easily blame it on his half-awake state, but that wasn’t really helping the situation. “Well, they are really beautiful, Kier,” Simon said, ducking his head to avoid looking at Kieren.

                It was silent in their room for a moment and Simon almost thought Kieren was going to leave the bed until muffled laughter reached his ears. Simon quickly looked back at Kieren to see him trying to hide his laughter in his pillow. Simon couldn’t help but crack a smile at the sight of Kieren’s flushed ears and mirth filled eyes.

                When Kieren calmed down, he took a shuddering breath. “Sorry Simon it’s just that no one’s ever expressed such passion about my eyelashes before.”

                Simon gave an amused huff. “Well, maybe they should have.”

                Kieren snorted at leaned his body over Simon’s. Simon dutifully tilted his head to receive a kiss, but was surprised when Kieren leaned down and angled his face so that Kieren’s eyelashes brushed against his cheek. He felt the tickle of eyelash as Kieren fluttered his eyelashes before Kieren switched to the other side of his face.

                Perhaps it was because Simon adored Kieren’s eyelashes so much, but Simon felt the most peaceful he ever had in that moment. As Kieren pulled away Simon gave him a loving a curious look. “What was that?” Simon asked.

                “Thought you might like some butterfly kisses,” Kieren said softly, before placing a gentle peck against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any fics you want me to write, send me an ask [HERE](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
